1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insect control devices and more specifically it relates to an environmentally safe insect control system for incapacitating a nest of insects while allowing an individual to simultaneously remove the nest without utilizing toxic chemicals.
Undesirable insects such as bees, hornets and wasps create "nests" in trees and building structures. It is desirable to remove these nests when they are adjacent humans because of the risk of injury to an individual. Current methods of removing the insects include spraying a toxic chemical upon the nest thereby killing the undesirable insects within and thereafter allowing an individual to physically remove the nest. These toxic chemicals are not only hazardous to the environment but also to humans that come in contact with the chemicals after being applied. Hence, there is a need for an insect control system that is environmentally friendly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes of exterminating insects have been in use for years. Typically, to remove a nest of undesirable insects such as bees, wasps or hornets, toxic chemicals are often times applied to the entire nest and surrounding area in order to exterminate the undesirable insects. After the insects within the nest have been exterminated, the entire nest is then safe to remove from the building structure or tree making the surrounding environment safe for humans.
Unfortunately, utilizing toxic chemicals to exterminate insects is not safe for the environment, humans or pets. The toxic chemicals utilized can make humans and animals sick or permanently injured. In addition, toxic chemicals can damage the surrounding environment including plants and other desirable insects.
Examples of processes for exterminating insects include U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,199 to Tallon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,818 to Berta; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,138 to Cale et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,870 to Middleton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,955 to Gaubis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,800 to Morgan which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Tallon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,199) discloses a non-toxic method of exterminating insects such as termites, fleas, roaches, ants and weevils. Tallon teaches an inert freezing liquid such as liquid nitrogen as the killing agent. The liquid nitrogen is inserted so as to envelop the colony of insects.
Berta (U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,818) discloses a method of exterminating subterranean animals. Berta teaches a suffocant in the form of a heavier-than-air gas that is directed into the subterranean tunnel network of an air-breathing animal for replacing the air within the tunnels and suffocate the animals within.
Middleton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,870) discloses a braking mechanism for a fruit harvesting apparatus. Middleton teaches an extensible handle unit, a body attached support unit, a fruit picking unit, and a chute unit with an adjustable brake unit for allowing the fruit to be gravity fed through the chute unit.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for incapacitating a nest of insects while allowing an individual to simultaneously remove the nest without utilizing toxic chemicals. Conventional systems for removing undesirable insects include utilizing hazardous chemicals to kill the insects thereby polluting the surrounding environment. In addition, conventional insect control devices are not capable of controlling nests of insects in heightened areas.
In these respects, the environmentally safe insect control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of incapacitating a nest of insects while allowing an individual to simultaneously remove the nest without utilizing toxic chemicals.